ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forevergreen (ExOS)
Haywire is the fourth episode of Ben 10: ExOS. Alternatively, Ben 10 (2005), Season 5, Episode 4. Synopsis The Forever Knights have taken over the Plumber Base in Mt. Rushmore, led by a mysterious King E. Kai Green is investigating, and calls in Ben, Gwen, and Kevin for backup. Plot 'Cold Open' to a cold, rainy night as we see a cloaked individual carrying something. The individual comes to a large door. An ethereal voice speaks out. VOICE:' What is mortality’s greatest enemy? 'annoying voice squeaks out from under the cloak. CLOAKED INDIVIDUAL: Are you gonna do this every time I come here? VOICE: Answer, Rodent.'' '''CLOAKED INDIVIDUAL: Ugh...Infinity, your highness. VOICE: '''Welcome. ''door creaks open, allowing the cloaked entity to enter. CLOAKED INDIVIDUAL (Muttering): '''Man, this rain sucks… ''cut to the sight of a throne with a large armored entity sitting in it. The cloaked individual instinctively kneels before this man.'' '''ARMORED ENTITY: '''Speak. '''CLOAKED INDIVIDUAL (Scared): '''King E. Your Highness, I’ve retrieved the items you’ve requested. A Taydenite Crystal, and a bit of something nasty from the planet of the mutts. '''KING E: '''You’ve done well, rat. Keep this up, and I just might spare your life when I put my master plan into action. '''CLOAKED INDIVIDUAL (Snarky): You have no idea what I had to do to get this stuff. It probably would’ve taken anyone else several days, but Argit’s got it covered! KING E: Silence. Leave the items and leave this place. I have work to attend to. promptly puts the cloak back on and runs out of the room. It’s revealed that he was followed. We only see eyes and a silhouette. A female voice whispers... FEMALE VOICE: “Master Plan”, huh? INTRO 'Act One' open to our main trio in the Bellwood Underground Plumber Base, Sector H. is practicing his hand-to-hand combat with a training dummy, while Gwen reads through a book. Suddenly, an automatic door flies open. KEVIN 11: Tennyson, we’ve got a message on the main screens. Some girl’s asking for you. BEN (Jokingly): Is she cute? KEVIN 11: You decide for yourself, I honestly don’t care. trio rush to the Computer Room, Ben stops in his tracks when he realizes just who that is onscreen. BEN (Shocked): '''...Oh. ''takes a step back at the sight of Kai Green, who appears to be busy reading some sort of file, but stops when she notices Ben is present.'' '''KAI GREEN: Ben. BEN: Kai. nudges Gwen on the arm. KEVIN 11: So...who is this, Ben’s ex or something? GWEN: '''It’s...complicated. Let’s just say...she’s more a dog person than a human person. '''KEVIN 11: ...Did she leave Ben for a dog? GWEN: 'More like Ben was'' the dog. '''KEVIN 11: ...Please don’t tell me she finds Wildmutt attractive. GWEN: No, not him, the other one. KEVIN 11: ...What other one? GWEN: Not now, let’s see what she needs. KAI: If you two are done muttering about me in the background, let’s get down to business. I...I need help. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need it. The Forever Knights have taken over the Plumber Base in Sector R. BEN: '''Mt. Rushmore? '''KAI: It seems they were able to breach the defenses and take over the place, and the whole operation is being run by a mysterious “King E.”, I’ve cross-referenced everything I can find about The Forever Knights, but I can’t find any matching information. I did, however, find a file on all your encounters with them. starts counting on her fingers. KAI: Destruction of one of their bases...something about an ancient sword that turned to dust...trapped their main operative in a dream machine...killed their King in a giant Sub Energy Core explosion that...blew off half of Mt. Rushmore? KEVIN 11: Wow, Tennyson. You're quite the American Hero. BEN: Hey, you try digesting a Sub Energy Core while fighting the king of the Forever Knights! I almost blew my face off! KEVIN 11: '''...So you blew some other faces off? '''BEN: Well, technically, yes. KEVIN 11: Wow, and to think the stories of you in the Null Void talked you up, how you were the “baddest kid who ever saved the day.” Some hero you are. there’s a green flash. A hulking red entity gets in Kevin’s face. FOUR ARMS: You want a fight, Kev? I can beat you with three arms tied behind my back! KEVIN 11: '''I'm down to go a couple rounds, you’re gonna lose those arms! '''GWEN: '''Enough! If you two don’t stop fighting, I’ll magically shuffle the functions of every hole in your faces! ''Silence…'' '''GWEN: Carry on. KAI: '''Just...come to Sector E Beta. I’ll explain further. If I use this frequency too long, the Knights might come here and take this place over too. ''shuts off the visual. We see her side of the end of the message.'' '''KAI: I’m starting to think this was a bad idea. in a shot of the Ellsworth Plumber Base, A.K.A. Sector E Beta, located not far from the main Plumber Base at Mt. Rushmore. KAI: Took you guys long enough. looks around, noticing the lack of Plumbers present. KEVIN 11: Figured a Plumber Base near Rushmore would be pretty busy...but this is just disappointing. KAI: '''The active ones are stretched pretty thin right now due to the whole “Limax” situation. That’s how the Forever Knights were able to take over the one at Rushmore so easily. We’re going to be taking the place back. '''BEN: Is that all? KAI: '''No. This is also a rescue mission, my Grandfather has disappeared, and I’m certain the Knights captured him and are interrogating him for information. '''GWEN: '''So what’s the plan? '''KAI: I tracked some rat into a back entrance a couple nights ago, got a password. No doubt they’ve amped up security now. I just needed some backup. We’re going to need to do this as stealthily as possible. Ben, think you can turn into something and sniff out some traps? BEN: Sure thing. KAI: Gwen and...You, feel like bashing some heads if we get detected? GWEN: '''On it. '''KEVIN 11: No problem. And, the name’s Kevin. KAI: Whatever. Let’s get moving. 'Act Two' to a panning shot of the forest behind Mt. Rushmore. KAI: The secret entrance is through this section of forest here. Ben, do your thing. BEN: '''I know just the perfect alien to scout out the area. ''dials in for Wildmutt and smashes down the watch...'' ''[TRANSFORMATION: Ben’s skin turns grey, his hair growing longer and shaggier. His body starts to become more lupine as his mouth turns into a muzzle, and claws erupted from his hands and feet. His shirt changes into a strange one-piece with the Omnitrix on the stomach. The camera zooms out as the form poses with one of his arms outstretched, and his muzzle split into four, letting out a howl. ]'' ''went silent for a moment...until Kevin bursts into laughter.'' '''KEVIN 11: So that’s what you meant by the other dog! shoves her elbow into Kevin’s side. KEVIN 11: '''Ow! ''rubbed his side.'' '''BENWOLF: ''Groans'' I can work with this. Just don’t ask me to identify any colors. gets on all fours and puts his nose to the ground, tracking for anything the Knights may have laid in the area before the entrance. As Benwolf is sniffing, the trio is left staring at his back end, tail wagging as he looks around. Kevin steps next Kai. KEVIN 11: So, you're a furry huh? KAI (Shocked): What?! KEVIN 11: '''Word on the street is you only liked Ben because he was a dog. '''KAI: I never had any feelings for him. I did consider something once he fully grew into a werewolf and stopped acting like a child. Then he saved me and grandfather's life so... KEVIN 11: Ah, so you only liked him because you were being a damsel in distress. Now It all makes sense. KAI: Shut it! KEVIN 11: But you know, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, there's more to people than just their appearance. Sometimes you have to look at who someone is on the inside. Trust me, I would know. appeared from the side next to Kevin, surprising him. GWEN: '''You got a lot smarter when you left the Null Void. ''face turns a deeper red than it already is.'' '''KEVIN 11: '''What are you talking about? I’ve always been smart. '''GWEN: Also...how do you know what a furry is? KEVIN 11: Don’t ask questions you aren’t prepared to handle the answer to. BENWOLF: If you three would quit babbling back there, I think I found something. KAI: '''What is it? ''starts digging into the ground, and quickly finds a large metallic object, with writing that reads “BLACK KNIGHT ENERGIES” on the side.'' '''BENWOLF: My ears picked up on the humming sound, I think it’s some kind of generator. sinks his claws into the machine, tearing it to shreds. BENWOLF: '''That should’ve disabled the security out here. ''speaks up from near the door.'' '''KAI: '''Yet the door is still functioning, probably handled by another generator somewhere around here. ''VOICE:' What is mortality’s greatest enemy? KAI: Infinity, your highness. VOICE:' You are not welcome. 'Beat KAI: ...Well, that didn’t work. KEVIN 11: Step aside, I’ve got this one. gets into a position that put his shoulder forward, and using his XLR8 speed, rams into the door, knocking it inward. KAI: I guess that works. four run inside, and reach some sort of central platform, that begins to move upward as more and more Knights flood into the place to try and stop the intrusion. FOREVER KNIGHT: '''Capture the alien! ''Knights dogpile on Benwolf, bringing him to the ground.'' '''BENWOLF: ...Guys? ...groan...A little help here? cuts to Kevin 11, who’s taking on two Champion Elite Forever Knights at one time, he grabs them by their helmets and slams them together. KEVIN 11: '''We’ve got problems of our own, dogbreath. Use that pea-sized brain and think of something! ''see Benwolf struggling to keep the knights from swarming around him. His form being too big and awkward to really get any spacing to think of an attack. His muzzle splits open and he looks down, releasing a sonic howl knocking his opponents back; in that second, Ben quick-changes to another form.'' '''SPIDERMONKEY: Let’s see how all of you like a face full of web! Ah-ah-ah! struggled to fight against a larger knight, as she was knocked to the ground. The massive knight prepared to strike her down with his sword, but Spidermonkey shot web from out of his tail and pulled her away, before webbing the face of the knight. SPIDERMONKEY: Check it out! Hands-free! knight struggled to get the web from off of his mask before Kevin charged into him with a shoulder bash. A few more knights rush him, but he simply grabs two of them and bashes their heads together, knocking them out. The other knights step back and bump into someone. Gwen snags them by their feet with her magic and tosses the remaining knights at a nearby wall. More knights go after Spidermonkey, but they struggle to even hit Spidermonkey thanks to incredible agility. SPIDERMONKEY: '''Ah-ooh! Come on, guys! My grandpa has better aim than you! ''shot compressed webs from his tail to deal blunt damage to their suits of armor before he webbed them all together and threw them on the ceiling.'' ''uses his webbing as an adhesive rope to swing around and quickly strike opponents with ease. Pretty soon, with all their efforts, the Knights were defeated.'' ''they reach the top of the elevator, the large silhouette of a man walks out from the shadows.'' 'BEN: '''YOU! 'Act Three KING E: Ah, Tennyson, why am I not surprised. BEN: That voice...Enoch?! KING ENOCH: That’s Forever King Enoch to you, whelp. I suppose I owe you thanks for exposing the incompetence of my underlings. I’ll deal with them when I’m through with you. BEN: '''King, huh? I see you rose through the ranks. '''KING ENOCH: And it was all thanks to you, Tennyson. Poor, poor Driscoll. With the renegade Plumber out of the way, I was able to take over as the new Forever King. Still feels like a dream, to be honest. KAI: Where’s my Grandfather? KING ENOCH: Ah yes, the Plumber from the Extradimensional Control Division. He’s been a great help to our cause. BEN: What cause? KING ENOCH: You’ll find out soon enough. slaps down the watch and transforms into Eatle. KING ENOCH: ''' Interesting specimen. As a man of science, I'll have fun dissecting you. ''jumps down and pulls out an energy sword, and starts swings his sword around in swift, wild strikes, then swung it upwards, knocking Eatle back. Eatle charges at him, but Enoch instantly pulled away from the opponent, before delivering a large downward swing...which Eatle promptly caught in his mouth.'' '''KING ENOCH: Oh? Allowing me to rip out your tongue? EATLE: Not exactly. crunches down on the blade with his massive maw and consumes it within seconds. EATLE: Tasty. then blasted Enoch away with his laser horn. FOREVER KNIGHT: Sir, the robot is ready! blade from Enoch’s sword shoots out in the style of a dart and bounced on the ground before hitting Eatle right in the chest. Ben detransforms. Enoch rockets into the air, heading for what’s revealed to be the head of a large robot, created in Enoch’s likeness. KEVIN 11: '''Ego, much? '''KING ENOCH: You fools will never learn, your alien forms may have hindered me before, but with the technology of this battle-bot, I will smite you, and when I’m through, I’ll destroy all extraterrestrials plaguing this world! BEN: Oh, man... robot roars to life as a large door opens above, the robot begins ascending into open air. KAI: '''Oh no, you don’t! ''jumps onto part of the robot as it’s rocketing upward, barely holding on.'' '''BEN: Kai, wait! dials in another form... [TRANSFORMATION: The Omnitrix turns into a cuff, Ben’s skin turns grey, the shot cuts to his leg as it turns into a boot-like shape. He hunches over as metal protrusions grow out of his body, including two large metallic spires that give off electric current. He raises up and smashes his fists together as a lightning bolt strikes behind the form.] teleports onto the robot, latching on with his electromagnetic boots and making his way up. He heads up to where Kai is. FRANKENSTRIKE: We need to take this thing down, did you happen to notice any weakpoints? KAI: '''I noticed three glowing spots on this thing, one on each arm, and one in the chest. '''FRANKENSTRIKE: Alright, Gwen, Kevin, go for the shoulders! KEVIN and GWEN: On it. cut to Kevin flying around as he fires Diamondhead shards, Stinkfly goop, and Heatblast fire all at once into the shoulder of the robot. The shard pierces the armor, the slime seeps in, and the fire sets it alight, blowing up the shoulder. Gwen is flying around near the other shoulder, then she loudly shouts out… GWEN: Discombobulus...MECHANO! spell dismantles the other shoulder, causing the arm to fall completely off. KEVIN 11: '''It’s all you, Tennyson! Finish it off! ''charged up some electricity. Enoch slams his hand at him as if trying to swat a fly; Ben doesn’t even try to dodge, as Enoch crushes him underneath his hand. It looks like he’s smashed Ben flat.'' '''GWEN: BEN! laughs, feeling as if he’s won...before lightning strikes his remaining hand. He darts his eyes over to Frankenstrike, who’s miraculously unharmed and somehow back on the ground. FRANKENSTRIKE: '''You missed. ''yells and throws another massive punch at Frankenstrike, who disappears in a flash of lightning and reappears on top of Enoch’s hand. He strikes the robotic hand with a massive charge of energy, which causes the hand to short circuit.'' '''KING ENOCH: Blasted insects! You are interfering with my machine! FRANKENSTRIKE: That’s the idea. warps up to the control panel and smashed a hole in the glass, and electrocutes Enoch’s mask, knocking him out. FRANKENSTRIKE: That should buy us some time. picks up Kai and teleports to the ground. KAI: Woah. FRANKENSTRIKE: 'Honestly didn’t think that work. '''KAI: '...wait, what? '''FRANKENSTRIKE: Never mind. I’ve gotta take out that last core. quick-changes into Four Arms, leaps up into the air, grabs the central core, and starts pulling. FOUR ARMS: Come on... COME ON! long, Four Arms manages to pull the main core out of the chest of the robot, he takes another jump, slamming the core into the head of the robot. Causing the whole thing to collapse. It creates a cloud of smoke, which surrounded the area. it starts to shower to Kai’s surprise as she raises her hands in the air, feeling it rain before her. Kevin 11 grabs Gwen and Kai and he uses his XLR8 speed to run over toward the cloud. The smoke cloud clears as Four Arms is seen taking deep breaths. FOUR ARMS: I’m not going to lie, I didn’t think that would work either... Arms taps the Omnitrix symbol, and he transforms back into Ben in a green light. KEVIN 11: Any sign of the King? BEN: '''No idea. He may have had some kind of backup plan in case something like this happened. Some kind of escape route. ''voice calls out from behind them. '' '''WES GREEN: '''I got him. ''is seen dragging an ensnared Enoch behind him.'' '''KAI: '''Grandpa! ''runs over to give Wes a hug.'' '''WES: '''With all the panic during the fight, I was able to escape. Enoch here almost slipped away, but I was able to trap him. He’s going into a Maximum Security Cell after this stunt. '''GWEN: '''Good. ''Kevin, and Kai look at Gwen.'' '''GWEN: '''What? We’ve been dealing with him for years, it’s about time somebody did something. '''KEVIN 11: Nobody said anything. WES: '''Thank you, Ben. '''BEN: It’s no big deal. It’s just what we heroes do. Now, Kai. I wanna ask you something… KAI: '''Say no more, I know about the team you’re trying to build to stop the Limax Invasion. I’m in. '''KEVIN 11: '''Of course she’s in. She just wants to play with her puppy some more. ''grabs Kevin and drags them to the side.'' '''GWEN: Why don’t we… give you two some space. WES: ...Right, I’ve gotta get Enoch locked up. See you around, Ben. Gwen and Kevin walk away, leaving Ben and Kai to be alone, with the two blushing. Ben began to scratch the back of his head, as the two of them both nervous look away from each other. BEN: '''So...what was up with the whole wolf thing, anyway? ''looked back at each other.'' '''KAI: Honestly? I have no idea. Back when I first saw you as The Yenaldooshi, I thought you were pretty cool. When he saved me and everything it felt like I was being saved like in one of Nocturne’s movies. BEN: '''Oh brother. ''looks away.'' '''KAI: But then I remembered it wasn’t the Yenaldooshi who saved me, it was you. And then I remembered back to when you saved me when we first met. So it made me realize how much cooler you were as you, rather than any of your aliens. looks back at her. BEN: Wait, you thought I was cool? KAI: I still do. winks at Ben, then walks away, which lead to Ben’s face turning red. BEN (Quietly): Two words, huh? I guess you were on to something, Gwen. 11 sped over to Ben’s shoulder. KEVIN 11: Green and Tennyson, sitting in a tree! grew irritated and he began turning the dial. KEVIN 11: K.I.S.S.I.N- suddenly appeared as Four Arms, smacking Kevin back as stars appeared in front of the screen, then turning black. Credits Major Events *The Forever Knights make their ExOS debut, with Enoch as their present leader. *Enoch is finally arrested by the Plumbers. *Kai Green makes her ExOS Debut and joins the team. *Four Arms, Benwolf, and Frankenstrike make their ExOS debuts. *Spidermonkey and Eatle debut as new aliens. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin 11 *Kai Green (First Reappearance) *Wes Green (First Reappearance) 'Villains' *Forever Knights (First Reappearance) **Forever King Enoch (First Reappearance) **Forever Knight Champion Elite (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Four Arms (First Reappearance, x3) *Benwolf (First Reappearance, intended: Wildmutt) *Eatle (First Appearance) *Spidermonkey (First Appearance) *Frankenstrike (First Reappearance) Trivia * The episode's trailer was released on June 27th, 2019, during the Summer Fanon Con. The episode was released the day after. * The door that Argit encounters was inspired by The Black Door from The Elder Scrolls series. * Combining Toxic Waste from Vulpin and Taydenite is used to create a Sub-Energy Fractal, this method was originally used by Vilgax in Ben 10: Vilgax Attacks to create Sub-Energy Cores. * Due to the presence of both Kai and Benwolf, there are a number of references to the original episode the two debuted in. * Kai reads off a file that contains multiple references to past Forever Knight episodes. * Kevin references the lyrics of the Opening Theme. * Gwen's threat is a reference to Gravity Falls, specifically something series antagonist Bill Cipher does in one of the last few episodes. * Ellsworth Plumber Base is a reference to Ellsworth Military Base in South Dakota, not far from Mt. Rushmore. ** The creator of ExOS's father was stationed at the Ellsworth Base when he was in the Air Force. * Kevin's ominous response to Gwen asking how he knows what a "furry" is is a reference to a line spoken by Ms. Puff in Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, the line in question having been taken out of context. * Black Knight Energies is a reference to Generator: REX, as the text is written on a Generator. * Champion Elites, the rising platform, the Battle Bot, and several sections of Enoch's dialogue are originally from the video game, Ben 10: Protector of Earth. ** However, the way the battle with the robot ends was inspired by the first boss of that same game. * Enoch saying "Destroy All Extraterrestrials" is a reference to the Ben 10 movie,'' Destroy All Aliens.'' ** "Discombobulous Mechano" is a dismantling spell used in the Destroy All Aliens short, Road Trip Rumble. * Kai makes a reference to the movie work of Jennifer Nocturne. Category:TV-G Category:ExOS Episodes Category:Episodes Category:OS Season 5